Faberry iPod Drabble
by AcousticMisery
Summary: This is my attempt at a Faberry iPod drabble.  I've never done a drabble challenge before.  Please review!


**Title:** Faberry iPod Drabble  
**Author:** AcousticMisery (melissagleek on LiveJournal)  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Pairing: **Rachel/Quinn  
**Word Count: **869  
**Author Note: **I've never done one of these before, but I hit some writer's block when trying to finish my other story, so I thought I'd give it a try. **Disclaimer: **Glee is the property of FOX and Ryan Murphy. The only payment I'll receive for this story will be in the form of comments, and I can't buy anything with words.

**1. Pick a character, pairing, or**** fandom you like**.

**2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.**

**3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward!**

**4. Do seven of these and then post them.**

"**I'll Change" by Indigo Girls**

Quinn Fabray stands in her Upper West Side apartment, staring out at the window. A tear slides down her cheek as she watches happy couples walk by. She stares over at her bed, where the right side continues to grow ever colder, its former occupant long chased off by Quinn's fears.

As Quinn reaches over to pick up a picture of a smiling brunette, she softly whispers, "One day, Rachel. One day, I'll change."

"**Rock and Roll" by Led Zeppelin**

Rachel has absolutely no idea how her girlfriend convinced her to attend a Led Zeppelin cover band concert. She's even more baffled by the fact that the blonde got her to stand in the second row, surrounded by drunken frat boys and people who probably attended an actual Led Zeppelin concert, back when "Rock and Roll" was first released.

But, as she proceeds to jump up and down to the music, she feels Quinn's hand wrap around her own, and she starts to think that maybe this wasn't a bad idea after all.

"**I Want to Come Over" by Melissa Etheridge**

"Rachel?" Quinn whispers into the phone.

"Quinn? Sweetie, it's two in the morning. Is something wrong?"

"Um, not really," Quinn replies cryptically.

"Ok. Well, as much as I love hearing your voice, I'm really tired. So, I'm going to go back to bed. Goodnight, Quinn." Rachel yawns as she tries to keep her eyes open.

"Wait!" Quinn quickly says, her voice a little louder than before.

"What is it, Quinn?"

"I miss you. I didn't get to see you today."

Rachel can't help but smile at Quinn's admission. "If I promise that you can come over in a few hours, after I've gotten a full eight hours of sleep, will you please hang up and let me go back to bed?"

"Uhhh," Quinn begins.

"Uhhh, what?" Rachel asks.

"I'm sort of already here. Look outside your window."

"**Possession" by Sarah McLachlan**

"Rachel! I'm not going through this with you again. We broke up. It's over. You have to move on," Quinn says through pursed lips, attempting not to attract attention to herself and the brunette in front of her.

"But you said that no one could ever love you the way that I loved you! Quinn, you have to give me one more chance. I promise I'll be a better girlfriend. I promise to make you feel things that you never felt before. Come on, baby. No one else is ever going to touch you in just the right places, at just the right time, like I do." As Rachel speaks, she grabs Quinn's hand and forcefully presses it against her chest.

"I…I can't do this anymore, Rachel. This isn't healthy. And, I think you should know that I'm seeing someone else."

Quinn doesn't even have time to think before she feels Rachel's lips crashing hard into her own.

"**The House That Built Me" by Miranda Lambert**

"We only have about twenty minutes before my mom gets home," Quinn says to her girlfriend, who is busy gently wrapping picture frames in bubble wrap and stacking them in a cardboard box.

"Are you sure you want to do this now?" Rachel softly asks the blonde. "She could change her mind, you know. Sometimes, it takes parents awhile to adjust to such unexpected news."

"She won't," Quinn replies. "She called you a…" Quinn begins, refusing to actually say the word.

"I know, baby," Rachel answers. "I just don't want you to regret this. Once you leave your home, it's hard to go back."

"This isn't my home," Quinn replies.

"**Crazy Ex-Girlfriend" by Miranda Lambert**

"Get away from her, you bitch!" Quinn screams, as she runs into the bar and roughly pulls on Santana's right arm.

"What the hell is your problem, Fabray?" Santana screams back, pulling her arm out of Quinn's grasp.

"As if you even have to ask!" Quinn sneers.

As Rachel watches the scene before her, she silently begins to wonder how in the hell she managed to get into this situation.

Oh, right. Quinn forgot about their sixth month anniversary. And then Rachel broke up with her.

"Quinn! Get the hell out of here! You're crazy!" Rachel yells.

"Damn right I am," Quinn replies, as she throws a bottle of Bud Light, picks up a chair, storms out the door, and proceeds to smash in the windshield of Santana's brand new Mustang.

"**Summertime" by Michelle Branch**

Rachel and Brittany are sitting on Rachel's back porch, sipping lemonade and watching Brittany and Santana's youngest daughter chasing butterflies in the yard.

"Do you ever think about her?" Brittany asks.

Rachel is silent for a moment, before she replying. "I saw her, you know. At the airport a few weeks ago."

Brittany's eyes grow wide at this piece of news. "And?" she asks.

"And I didn't talk to her. She was wearing a ring."

"Rach, I'm…" Brittany begins.

"No, it's ok. I had heard that she was dating someone. It just hurts, you know?"

Brittany wraps her arm around Rachel's shoulder and pulls her close. No words need to be said, as Rachel cries softly, remembering a summer long ago, when Quinn Fabray loved her.


End file.
